


Slice of pie

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom had married his tactician, so Sumia married his most loyal knight in hopes to remain close to her prince charming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of pie

**Author's Note:**

> The relationships are a mess this time. Cheers!

Sumia liked to think she was a good friend and a good wife. But she wasn’t, at least not anymore.

She had been jealous of her queen since the royal wedding, having hoped that the Exalt would take her instead, down to the last second when they had said their vows, and she realized her dream wouldn’t come true. Worried that she wouldn’t be required anymore by him, she had accepted the marriage proposal from his knight, intending to stay around the castle through him, close to her true love.

Even Cordelia had seen through that, rolling her eyes at her friend. All the while continuing to pine for the same man, of course, while depressingly single.

Also, she didn’t dare take the initiative, as Sumia had.

The freshly baked pie looked so out of place on Chrom’s cluttered desk, though.

“Well... Thank you, Sumia. That’s very... nice of you.”

“You have been having a hard time lately,” she said as she hurried to stand behind his chair, reaching out to massage his strong shoulders. “It can’t be easy to prepare for a child.”

Chrom chuckled at that, “Robin has been _so moody,_ I think I will sleep better with a crying baby close by.”

She felt as he relaxed while her hands continued to work his tension away. “Milord, please, don’t be mean.”

“Did I just heard the Frederick tone from you, Sumia? You two are...”

“I don’t love him,” she cut him off, squeezing his shoulders. “I married him to be here, with you... Because I love you, Chrom!”

Everything went dead quiet at that. Even the pie seemed to have gone freezing cold.

He stood up and turned to face her, shock on his face. “You don’t mean that, Sumia. I know you don’t.”

Her eyes filled with tears of shame and pain, her love unrequited and her outburst unexpected. Yet she couldn’t back down now. “But I do! I love you, Chrom, and only you!”

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Then say nothing.”

Sumia threw her arms around his neck, joining their lips.

...and Chrom responded, kissing back passionately as he held her closer.

“You love me as well?” she whispered her question as they separated.

“You were my first choice since I met you,” he replied, still a bit out of breath. “Though I know it may not seem like it now.”

She giggled, finding his confession awkward and sweet, so very much like him. Holding his hands, she guided him back to his seat, enjoying his look of confusion as she sat on his lap.

“I can think of a way or two you can make it up to me.”

“We’re married to other people.”

Sumia sighed, knowing he was right, that she was overstepping her limits...

The door to the study opened, and _Frederick and Robin_ of all people stepped in. They all stared at each other in shock until, “Great, I always had wanted to try a foursome!” the tactician exclaimed.


End file.
